


Tagebuch - Severus' Sicht der Dinge

by kessM



Series: Tagebuch [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ein Einblick in Severus' Tagebuch...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Tagebuch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047562
Kudos: 1





	Tagebuch - Severus' Sicht der Dinge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Leuts!  
> Ich beuge mich der Allgemeinheit und bringe noch n zweites Kapitel^.^  
> Allerdings warne ich Euch vor: der Anfang der Geschichte entstand unter Fieber- und Tabletteneinwirkung. Wenn Ihr also ein paar Logik- oder RS- Fehler findet, könnt Ihr die gern behalten^.~(aber was soll man sonst machen, wenn man zu Hause im Bett liegt und viiiiel Zeit hat?^^°)
> 
> DANKE für das viele und vor allem positive Feedback.  
> Ihr habt mich total überrascht- DANKE!
> 
> Betrachten wir das Geschehen doch mal aus Severus’ Sicht^.^ 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Alles was Ihr erkennt ist nicht meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.

Etwas neben sich blickte Harry auf das Päckchen welches ihm die Eule gerade gebracht hat.  
Dieses Päckchen war ohne jeden Zweifel an ihn adressiert.  
Und die Handschrift kannte er so gut wie seine eigene: Sevs.  
Aber warum sollte ihm sein Partner ein Päckchen schicken, wenn sie sich am Wochenende sowieso sahen?  
„Vom sprachlos anstarren öffnet es sich auch nicht.“, kommentierte Salazar das Verhalten des jungen Mannes trocken.  
Rowena verdrehte lediglich ihre Augen.  
Harry überging den Einwurf des Gründers und zog sich stattdessen mit dem Päckchen, einem Gläschen Rotwein und etwas zu Knabbern in die Bibliothek zurück.  
Kaum hatte er es sich in einem der gemütlichen Ohrensessel VOR dem Kamin und Rowena und Salazar es sich in dem Bild ÜBER dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht, öffnete er behutsam das Band und dann das braune Packpapier.  
Fast sofort fiel ihm ein Brief in die Hand:

„Hallo Liebling,

Nachdem Du mir erlaubt hast, Einblicke in das siebte Jahr aus Deiner Sicht zu nehmen, möchte ich Gleiches mit Gleichem vergelten.  
Da ich mein Tagebuch aus Deinem siebten Jahr noch in Hogwarts aufbewahrt habe, sende ich es Dir zu.  
Ich denke doch, dass Dir danach einiges in einem anderen Licht erscheinen wird. Ging mir nach Deinem Tagebuch jedenfalls so...

Deine Dich liebende

Fledermaus(oder auch Batman, wie Du es so schön formuliert hast).“

Stimmt, er hatte Sev sein Tagebuch gegeben, nachdem sie die Geburtstagsfeier von Molly verlassen hatten.  
Sein Gefährte musste es endlich durchhaben. Aber mit so einer Reaktion hätte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Vor allem das er die „Spitznamen“ aufgriff, mit denen er seinen Professor damals betituliert hatte.  
Ein wenig rötlich um die Nasenspitze, wickelte er das Buch entgültig aus und strich andächtig über das in dunkelgrüne Seide eingeschlagene Büchlein.  
Wie seines, war es mit schweren Büttenseiten gefüllt, die das eine oder andere schwerwiegende Geheimnis an sich genommen und bei der Verarbeitung so mancher traumatischer Erlebnisse geholfen haben.  
Daran hegte er nicht den geringsten Zweifel, wenn er sich das Leben vor Augen führte, welches sie damals zu leben gezwungen waren.  
Harry nippte noch kurz am Rotwein, ehe er sich dazu entschloss das Büchlein auf seiner ersten Seite aufzuschlagen:

„31. August,  
Erneut fange ich ein Tagebuch an.  
Bitte verzeih’, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin, Dir eine Nummer zu zuordnen, aber ich habe schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört zu zählen.(alle Deine vollgeschriebenen Vorgänger liegen sicher verwahrt zu Hause. Und ich wette mit Dir, dass Salazar sonst was geben würde, um in ihnen lesen zu können. Merlin sei Dank, sind Gemälde nicht in der Lage zu zaubern oder Dinge außerhalb ihres Bilderrahmens zu bewegen...)  
Im Moment sitze ich in meinen privaten Räumen in Hogwarts.  
Morgen fängt die Schule wieder an.  
Vorbei die Ruhe, vorbei die Entspannung.  
(Was freu’ ich mich wieder auf Weihnachten.)  
Und ich werde wie jedes Jahr mal wieder meinen „vielgepriesenen“ Charme spielen lassen müssen(ich denke, verflucht trifft es eher, wenn man nach der vorherrschenden Meinung der Schüler geht... Ich denke, wenn es nicht so eine Notsituation wäre, würde Salazar ob meines Verhaltens als Slytherin- Hausvorstand die Hände über den Kopf zusammenschlagen- mach ich selber oft genug. Aber... nun ja... der Zweck heiligt die Mittel... oder so ähnlich...)  
Ich habe nichts gegen die anderen Häuser.  
Herrje, ich bin Nachkomme von zweien der Gründer, warum also sollte ich etwas gegen diese Schule haben?  
Aber seine Hochdurchlauchteste Lordschaft Morti bevorzugt nun mal Slytherin.  
In seinen Augen sind die anderen Häuser störend und gehören aus Hogwarts verbannt.  
Aber erst das Zusammenspiel aller Häuser macht Hogwarts zu dem, was es ist!  
Jeder Schüler wird seinen Fähigkeiten entsprechend einsortiert, um dann in seinem Haus die entsprechende Förderung seiner herausragendsten Eigenschaften zu erhalten.  
Zudem ergänzen sich die Häuser perfekt.  
Falls mal irgendwann irgendwer auf die Idee kommen sollte, eine Armee kombiniert aus allen vier Häusern auf die Beine zu stellen, dann möge Merlin ihren Feinden beistehen...

Heute morgen habe ich mir ein letztes Mal vor Weihnachten ohne Verschleierungsbann im Spiegel gegenüber gestanden.(zum Glück hat Albus noch nicht herausgefunden wie er die Schilde um meine Gemächer brechen kann)  
Wie in Trance habe ich meine Hand erhoben und habe sie über mein Spiegelbild streifen lassen.  
Manchmal ist es verdammt schwer zu unterscheiden, WO Severus Snape eigentlich aufhört und Severus Slytherin- Ravenclaw eigentlich anfängt.  
Lebe ich denn schon so lange in dieser Rolle, dass es mir inzwischen schwer fällt zwischen der angenommen Identität und meinem wirklichen Ich zu unterscheiden?  
Merlin gebe, dass dem nicht so ist!  
Denn Severus Snape ähnelt MIR in etwa genauso viel, wie die Sonne, dem Mond... ich mag ihn nicht...

Wie lange gehe ich meinen Weg schon allein?  
Seit meine Eltern damals Voldemort zum Opfer gefallen sind?  
Oder war es nicht, seitdem ich mich dazu entschlossen habe, den Namen meiner Familie wieder reinzuwaschen?  
Wie war das mit dem Schwur, nichts und niemanden an mich heranzulassen, damit ich meinen Weg unbelastet entlang schreiten kann?  
Aber wie hatte ich damals ahnen können, dass dieser Weg so dermaßen lang werden würde?  
Vielleicht brauche ich einfach jemanden, bei dem ich ohne Bedenken nur Severus Slytherin- Ravenclaw sein kann... der Schwertmeister und Erbe der Slytherin- Ravenclaw- Linie... nichts weiter, einfach nur Severus Slytherin-Ravenclaw...

01\. September,  
Ich erschrecke mich jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn ich Harry nach den großen Ferien sehe. Der Junge wirkt jedes Mal so, als ob er zwei Monate Dauer- Hungerkur hinter sich hat. Total ausgemergelt und abgemagert.  
Was, um Merlins Willen, machen seine Verwandten mit ihm?  
Oder anders, wie kann Albus den Jungen ruhigen Gewissens immer wieder dorthin zurückschicken?  
Ich weiß zwar nicht, WAS genau sich seine Verwandtschaft mit ihm erlaubt, aber das Bild welches er jedes Mal aufs Neue nach den Sommerferien bietet, sagt genug aus- oder?  
Dieser „Hungerhaken“ soll der Retter der Zaubererwelt sein?  
Soll derjenige sein, der Morti in die Ewigen Jagdgründe schickt?  
Wie stellt Albus sich das vor?  
Wie kann er den Jungen ohne das nötige Rüstzeug in eine derartige Kamikaze- Aktion schicken?  
Soll Morti sich tot lachen, bei der Vorstellung, dass der ausgemergelte Harry alles ist, was die Zauberer- Welt in den Kampf schicken kann?  
(obwohl die Vorstellung auch was für sich hat. Dann braucht der Junge wenigstens nicht kämpfen. Hat schon genug Kämpfe hinter sich... mehr als so mancher Erwachsener von sich behaupten kann...)

03\. September,  
habe heute mit Bravour meine erste Tränkestunde mit der siebten Klasse Slytherin- Gryffindor hinter mich gebracht.  
Natürlich bin ich wie immer in die Klasse gerauscht, habe mich umgedreht und sah mich unvermittelt diesen verflixten Smaragden gegenüber, die mir sagten, dass der Besitzer längst schon resigniert hat und auf den nächsten Punkteabzug von meiner Seite wartet.  
Natürlich enttäusche ich seine Erwartung nicht:  
„10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für respektloses Starren!“  
Ich sehe, wie er seinen Kopf senkt und seine schmalen Schultern sich verspannen.  
Ich höre auch, wie sich meine Slytherin- Schüler köstlich darüber amüsieren. Ihnen gefällt, dass ich Gryffindor jeden einzelnen Punkt neide und aus den möglichsten und unmöglichsten Gründen abziehe.  
Merlin, James und Sirius haben mir das Leben während der Schulzeit zur Hölle gemacht, das ist richtig. Doch der Junge ist aus einem ganz anderen Holz geschnitzt als sein Vater oder Pate.  
Das habe ich gleich auf den ersten Blick erkannt, als er damals ganz verschüchtert zu der Hut-Zeremonie von Minerva in die Halle geführt worden ist.  
Und selbst wenn, schon allein meine Erziehung verbietet es mir die Sünden des Vaters an einem unschuldigen Kind auszulassen.  
Was kann das Kind für etwas, was sein Vater, den es noch nicht mal kennen gelernt hat, vor Jahren in der Überheblichkeit der Pubertät angestellt hat?  
Aber es herrschen finstere Zeiten.  
Ich musste von Anfang an gegen Harry stehen.  
Zum einen bin ich Slytherin und er Gryffindor, der erklärte Erzfeind einer jeden Schlange (Merlin, wer ist bloß auf diesen verdammten Unsinn gekommen? Sal und Ric sind die besten Freunde gewesen... und Ric würde sich mit Sicherheit im Grabe umdrehen, wenn er wüsste, welche Haltung sein Haus angenommen hat.) und zum anderen bin ich der Meister der Tränke im Dienste des Dunklen Lords. Wie hätte ich mit diesem Hintergrund Harry eine helfende Hand reichen können?  
Zudem ist es allgemein bekannt, wie James und Sirius mich behandelt haben. Somit wurde von mir ein derartiges Verhalten erwartet.  
Ich kann mich noch ganz genau an Lucius’ dreckiges Grinsen erinnern, als er mir damals sagte:  
„So, James’ Sohn ist also in Gryffindor gelandet. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten. Nun, dann tu dir keinen Zwang an und mache ihm das Leben zur Hölle. Diesmal sitzt du am längeren Hebel.“  
Wie Du siehst, hatte ich von Anfang an gar keine Wahl...  
Selbst in meinen Ohren klingt das nach einer erbärmlichen Entschuldigung...

06\. September,  
Draco hat mich heute um ein Gespräch ersucht.  
Mir ist fast das Herz stehen geblieben, da der Junge in den vergangenen sechs Jahren mit seinen Problemen nie zu mir gekommen ist.  
Er hat alles mit sich selbst ausgemacht- so wie es sich für einen stolzen Malfoy gehört.  
Manchmal hätte ich Lucius an den Schultern packen und schütteln können, für das, was er seinem Sohn antat.  
Aus dem lebenslustigen, fröhlichen kleinen Junge von einst ist ein verschlossener, kühler mitunter kalter junger Mann geworden, der sich nicht scheut seine Machtposition zum Nachteil Schwächerer zu nutzen.  
Jedenfalls saß eben jener junger Mann heut Nachmittag bei mir im Büro.  
Zunächst saßen wir uns schweigend gegenüber.  
Ich hatte mich entspannt zurückgelehnt, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er ohne Scheu reden kann, dennoch brauchte er einen Weile, ehe er sich schlussendlich dazu durchringen konnte.  
Das Unbehagen, welches sich in seinem Gesicht abzeichnete war vollkommen untypisch für einen Malfoy.  
„Ich... bitte entschuldigen Sie, dass ich ausgerechnet Sie damit belästige, aber...“, hier unterbrach er sich, um unsicher auf seine Unterlippe zu beißen. Absolut Malfoy- Untypisch, ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
Aber ich sagte nichts, sondern ließ ihn reden, jetzt wo er den Mut zum sprechen gefunden hatte.  
„Kurz vor dem Ende des letzten Schuljahres...“, er senkte seinen Blick und seine Hände waren fest ineinander verschlungen. „... ich war zu einem Date im Raum der Wünsche verabredet, da kam jemand ganz anderes als erwartet in den Raum... für uns beide war es vollkommen überraschend, den anderen in dieser romantischen Umgebung zu sehen und irgendwie führte es dazu, dass wir das erste Mal seit Jahren ruhig miteinander reden konnten und uns schließlich mit einem schüchternen Kuss trennten... es war nur eine flüchtige Berührung, nicht mehr als ein Hauch, dennoch hatte ich das Gefühl, dass 1000 Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch Tango tanzen müssten.  
Und das ausgerechnet bei dieser Person.“, lachte er verloren auf. „Vater wird mich umbringen...“  
Uff, das war ja mal starker Tobak.  
Aber wieso er damit ausgerechnet zu mir kam, war mir ein Rätsel.  
Ist schließlich hinreichend bekannt, dass ich bekennender Single bin und keinerlei Ambitionen habe etwas an diesem Zustand zu ändern.  
(zumindest offiziell. Aber schon seit einigen Monaten... ich weiß auch nicht... aber... die Hoffnung auf eine Partnerin oder einen Partner habe ich fast schon aufgegeben...)  
Aber wie er so verloren auf seinem Stuhl hockte, tat er mir ja schon leid.  
Schien wohl, als hätte es ihn wirklich erwischt.  
Und das scheint sein ganzes Weltbild auf den Kopf zustellen.  
Seine Überzeugungen ins Wanken zu bringen.  
Ein Malfoy und Liebe, dass ich das mal in einem Satz schreiben/sagen würde...  
Doch zurück zu Draco:  
Es war ihm unangenehm sein Seelenleben vor mir auszubreiten.  
Das erkannte ich allein schon an seiner verkrampften Haltung.  
Doch das, was ihm sprichwörtlich auf dem Herzen lag, war größer als dieses Unbehagen und er musste sich bei jemanden Rat holen.  
Das er damit nicht zu seinem Vater ging, war eigentlich sonnenklar. Allerdings auch verdammt traurig. Sagte das doch schon eine Menge über die „Beziehung“ zwischen Vater und Sohn aus.  
Vorsichtig versuchte ich mich an das Thema heranzutasten:  
„Habt ihr euch danach noch einmal getroffen?“  
„Nein.“, schüttelte er seinen platinblonden Schopf. „Danach fingen gleich die Ferien an und jetzt...“, zuckte er hilflos die Schulter.  
„Gut, andere Frage: wie war es in den Ferien? Hast du sie gut verlebt und fing das Kribbeln erst wieder an, als du diese Person zum Schulanfang wieder gesehen hast?“  
Jetzt hob endlich seinen Kopf und schaffte es mir in die Augen zu schauen:  
„Nein, das ist ja das schlimme. In den Ferien habe ich ununterbrochen an ihn denken müssen. Immer wieder ging mir unsere Begegnung durch den Kopf... vor allem unser Kuss... wie oft habe ich in den vergangenen Wochen Vater verflucht, weil er der Meinung ist, dass dieser... Verrückte sein Meister ist und wenn es nach ihm ginge, auch bald meiner sein soll...  
Nur dieses... Monster... ist schuld daran, dass ich meinen Vater niemals als Vater kennen gelernt habe und zudem jetzt noch nicht mal meinem Herzen das geben kann, wonach es sich sehnt...“  
An dieser Stelle unterdrückte der Junge einen Schluchzer.  
Und mich hielt nichts mehr an meinem Platz.  
Ich kenne den Jungen seit seiner Geburt und ihn jetzt derartig verzweifelt zu sehen, schnitt mir ins Herz.  
Ich hockte mich vor ihn hin und nahm ihn in den Arm.  
Fast sofort rutschte er zu mir runter und kuschelte sich an meine Halsbeuge, wo er den Tränen freien Lauf ließ.  
Habe ich schon gesagt, dass ich Lucius verfluchen könnte?  
Beruhigend strich ich ihm über den Rücken und als die Schluchzer endlich abnahmen, löste ich mich von dem Jungen, um ihn in das tränenfeuchte Gesicht zu blicken.  
Erleichtert, dass Lucius es nicht geschafft hat dem kleinen Drachen die Flügel unwiderruflich zu brechen, wischte ich ihm mit den Daumen die Tränen von den Wangen.  
Als Antwort erhielt ich ein kleines hilfloses Lächeln.  
„Ganz schön erbärmlich- oder?“, seufzte er auf, als wir wieder auf unseren Stühlen Platz nahmen.  
Ich schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
„Du hast in meinem Leben immer eine große Rolle gespielt, Severus. Vielleicht größer, als du selber glaubst. Denn bei dir habe ich mehr Geborgenheit finden können, als bei meinen Eltern. Deswegen bin ich damit auch zu dir gekommen... entschuldige bitte... ich weiß, dass ich mit dem Gesagtem riskiere von dir an V- Voldemort verraten und ausgeliefert zu werden...“  
Damit hatte er mich vollkommen überrascht.  
Nie im Leben hätte ich damit gerechnet derartig wichtig für ihn zu sein.  
Und das er je den Mut haben würde, das Übel beim Namen zu nennen und sich vor allem dagegen aufzulehnen.  
Trocken schluckte ich, ehe ich leise antwortete:  
„Draco, das Letzte was ich machen werde, ist, dich an irgendwen zu verraten. Ich bin Slytherin. Ich verrate niemanden, der mir am Herzen liegt.“  
(Sal würde mich in Grund und Boden fluchen, wenn ich diesen Grundsatz auch noch brechen würde. Manchmal weiß ich echt nicht, ob es ein Vorteil ist mit zwei der Gründer verwandt zu sein oder nicht. O.K., ich kenne Hogwarts besser als sonst irgendwer- außer vielleicht Harry. Wie er das macht, bekomme ich auch noch raus.- und kann den „Heimvorteil“ oft genug zu meinem Vorteil ausspielen, aber auf der anderen Seite herrscht ein ziemlich großer Erwartungsdruck, dass ich auch ja alles richtig mache. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich selber oft genug ob meines erzwungenen Verhaltens die Hände über den Kopf zusammen schlage?)  
Die Erleichterung in den sturmgrauen Augen war riesengroß.  
„Allerdings kann ich dir die Entscheidung, die du jetzt zu treffen hast, nicht abnehmen. Das musst du mit dir allein ausmachen. Das Einzige was ich dir auf den Weg geben kann, ist: Das Herz betrügt nicht... und egal wie du dich entscheidest, bei mir wirst du immer eine offene Tür finden...“  
Jetzt tat er etwas, was er das letzte Mal als fünfjähriger Knirps gemacht hat: er kam auf mich zu, legte seine Arme um mich und drückte mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Mit einem geflüsterten: „Danke.“ löste er sich von mir und verließ tief in Gedanken versunken mein Büro.  
Ich habe noch eine ganze Weile gebraucht, ehe ich mich aus meinen Stuhl habe aufraffen können.  
Und jetzt, während ich das Erlebte aufschreibe und das Ganze noch mal Revue passieren lasse, stellt sich mir die Frage, wer die Person ist, die Draco derartig ins wanken gebracht hat.  
Das es sich dabei um ein männliches Wesen handelt, soweit kann ich es ja dank seines Versprechers schon mal eingrenzen.  
Er hat gemeint, dass sein Vater ihn dafür umbringen würde.  
Dann konnte es sich bei seinem „Geliebten“ entweder nur um ein Muggelgeborenen oder einen anderen in Lucius’ Augen Unwürdigen handeln. Zum Beispiel Harry oder einen von den Weasley- Jungen(gibt ja wahrlich genug davon...)

10\. September,  
wenn ich auch nur im geringsten geahnt hätte, was für eine Verrücktheit Albus sich heute wieder hat einfallen lassen, bezweifle ich, dass ich sein Büro betreten hätte.  
Schon als ich Harry beim Eintreten vor dem Schreibtisch des Direktors erkannte, überkam mich so ein mulmiges Gefühl.  
Mit verschlossener Miene nahm ich Platz und harrte der Dinge, die da unweigerlich auf mich zukommen würden. Ob sie mir nun gefallen würden oder nicht. Das verriet mir schon Albus’ verräterische Zwinkern, als ich eintrat.  
Wenn ich nicht schon gesessen hätte, als Albus uns seinen Vorschlag unterbreitete, spätestens DA hätte ich gesessen.  
Ein kurzer Seitenblick zu Harry zeigte mir, dass es dem Jungen nicht anders ging.  
Wahrscheinlich ging er in Gedanken jeden einzelnen Fluch durch den er auf Albus hetzen könnte, OHNE dafür in Askaban zu landen.  
Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, dann hätte ich ihn mit Freuden unterstützt.  
Ich wusste, dass es mir noch mal zum Verhängnis werden würde, dass mich Albus bei einer Übungssequenz erwischt hat.  
Er weiß zwar nicht, dass ich ein wahrer Meister der Schwertkunst bin, aber das was er gesehen hatte, muss ausgereicht haben, um in ihm diese ausgefallene Idee reifen zu lassen.  
Denn Harry soll das Kämpfen nicht mit irgendeinem Schwert erlernen.  
Oh nein! Warum denn auch!  
Es muss das Schwert Godrics sein, weil er als zwölfjähriger bereits in der Lage gewesen war, es aus dem Hut zu zaubern.  
Nun, bevor ich ihn an diese edle Klinge lasse, muss er sich erst mal mit einem Holzschwert und einer Übungsklinge aus Metall behaupten.  
Und irgendwo in meinem Hinterkopf tauchte zum ersten Mal die Frage auf, ob ich Harry nicht als meinen Schüler annehmen könnte...

13\. September,  
Heute war die erste Stunde, die ich mit Harry verbracht habe.  
Natürlich hat er die typischen Fehler gemacht, die jeder macht, der das erste Mal ein Schwert in den Händen hält. Selbst wenn es nur ein Holzschwert mit zusätzlichen Gewichten beschwert ist.  
Albus hat mich heute Mittag noch mal zur Seite genommen und mir eindringlich nahe gelegt dem Jungen WIRKLICH etwas Brauchbares beizubringen und es nicht zu so einem Fiasko wie die Okklumentik- Stunden ausarten zu lassen.  
Merlin!  
Ich weiß ja selbst, dass ich da totalen Bockmist gebaut habe.  
Aber was hätte ich anderes machen sollen?  
Wie hätte ich Mortis Wut überleben können, wenn er herausgefunden hätte, dass ich Albus’ Weisung für voll genommen und dem Jungen tatsächlich die Möglichkeit gegeben habe, ihn aus seinen Gedanken auszuschließen?(Nicht das ich dem Jungen das nicht gönne. Mortis Verständnis von „Vergnügen“ unterscheidet sich gänzlich vom Rest der normalen Menschheit.)  
Da kam mir die natürliche Neugierde eines Gryffindors natürlich sehr zupass, die Harry dazu getrieben hat in mein unbeaufsichtigtes Denkinarium zu spähen.  
Ich hatte nichts wichtiges darin abgelegt, da ich schon mit so einer Aktion von seiner Seite aus gerechnet hatte.(Dafür kenne ich den Jungen einfach viel zu gut...) Er sah lediglich ein paar von den „Späßen“, die sein Vater und sein Pate mit mir getrieben haben.  
Es hat mich ganz schön erschüttert zu erkennen, wie sehr ihn das mitgenommen hat.  
Wahrscheinlich weil bisher jeder, der ihm etwas über seinen Vater erzählt hat, nicht in der Lage gewesen war zu erwähnen, dass der gute James Potter in Arroganz und Überheblichkeit einem gewissen Lucius Malfoy mitunter in nichts nachstand.  
Doch zurück zu heute:  
Natürlich habe ich in bester Snape- Manie etwas von absoluter Unfähigkeit vor mich hingemurmelt, bin dann aber doch wie jeder vernünftige Lehrer hinter ihn getreten und habe versucht seine Haltung zu korrigieren.  
Dabei habe ich engeren Kontakt zu ihm nicht vermeiden können und ich habe mich erschrocken, als ich feststellte, dass der Junge nicht mehr als Haut und Knochen sein musste. Die Schuluniform versteckt seinen erbärmlichen Zustand hervorragend. Und die zerschlissenen weiten Sachen die er immer trägt sowieso.(sind die Potters nicht eigentlich sehr vermögend gewesen? An dem Jungen merkt man es jedenfalls nicht.)  
Ich weiß, dass er mich oder besser gesagt Severus Snape seines Zeichens Meister der Tränke und ungerechter Slytherin- Hausvorstand überhaupt nicht leiden kann- gelinde ausgedrückt.  
Um so mehr verwundert es mich, dass er sich die Korrektur seiner Haltung ohne weiteres Gezeter gefallen ließ.

14\. September,  
wenn ich das Training mit Harry ernst nehmen soll- zumindest neige ich dazu, es darauf ankommen zu lassen- muss sich etwas an seinem körperlichen Zustand ändern. Dazu habe ich heute einen Diät- Plan erstellt, den ich, sobald ich das auch dem Junge klar gemacht habe, den Haus- Elfen übergeben werde.  
Und ich habe heute eine äußerst interessante Entdeckung gemacht.  
Nachdem Draco mir sein Herz ausgeschüttet hat, habe ich ihn unauffällig beobachtet.  
Und nun ja, ehrlich gesagt, überrascht mich die Wahl seines Herzens schon. Andererseits: heißt es nicht auch, Gegensätze ziehen sich an?  
Draco immer kühl und beherrscht und der andere immer geradeheraus und temperamentvoll.  
Eine recht explosive Mischung, wie ich mir gut vorstellen kann.  
Aber da sie sich sehr diskret verhalten, sehe ich nicht ein, dass ich Draco in seinen jungen Jahren einen Herzanfall verpasse, indem ich ihn mit einer Entdeckung konfrontiere- muss wohl heute meinen gnädigen Tag haben(der Nachsatz trieft nur so vor Ironie...) 

17.September,  
heute war die zweite Stunde, die Harry zusätzlich mit mir verbracht hat.  
Ich meine zusätzlich im Sinne von Albus mehr oder weniger erfolgreich dazu gebracht worden, sich den sadistisch veranlagten Tränkemeister auch außerhalb der planmäßigen Tränkestunden anzutun- so oder so ähnlich stelle ich mir zumindest seine Gedankengänge vor.  
Und ich tue im Moment noch nichts, um ihm dieses Bild zu nehmen.  
Ich will erst mal abwarten, wie er sich weiterentwickelt...  
Jedenfalls unterstrich ich das Negativ- Bild welches er schon von mir haben musste, mit folgender Bemerkung:  
„Potter, auf Ihnen kann der Tod Klavier spielen! Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie etwas mehr auf die Rippen bekommen! Das erhöht zum einen Ihre Standfestigkeit und zum anderen Ihre Schlagkraft. Ich werde mit den Hauselfen sprechen, damit Sie sich nach einem speziellen Diätplan ernähren können. Dazu werden Sie jeden Morgen früher aufstehen und drei Runden um den See laufen.“  
Ich konnte richtig sehen, wie der Unglaube sich in seinen Gesichtszügen ausbreitete.  
Der Junge sollte wirklich etwas gegen diese Offenheit tun.  
Ich kann ihn lesen wie ein Buch.  
Zudem wusste ich, dass Harry mit Leidenschaft bis Mittag schlief, wenn ihm nicht gerade dieser verflixte Unterricht in die Quere kam.  
Schließlich sehe ich ihn seit mehr als sechs Jahren am Wochenende immer erst zum Mittagessen an seinem Haustisch sitzen. Und da sah er dann immer so aus, als wäre er gerade aus dem Bett gefallen.  
Da musste meine Aufgabe, morgens, unter der Woche, noch vor dem Unterricht, noch früher aufstehen als ohnehin schon, um diesen dreimal verdammten See zu umrunden in seinen Augen reine Folter sein- und ich war sein persönlicher Folterknecht. Wie schon seit mehr als sechs Jahren...  
Um meinem Ruf gerecht zu werden, zischte ich ihm mit hochgezogener Augenbraue: „Seien Sie froh, dass ich die drei Runden nicht um den See UND Hogwarts verlange.“ zu.  
Ich konnte richtig sehen, wie die Luft um ihn herum zu knistern anfing, als er versuchte sein Temperament unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
Zu meinem allergrößten Erstaunen, schluckte er die Bemerkung, die ihm ohne jeden Zweifel auf der Zunge gelegen haben musste hinunter und senkte stattdessen nur ergeben seinen Kopf. 

23\. September,  
ich saß gerade an den Aufsätzen der siebten Klasse- Dracos Arbeiten zu lesen bereiteten mir am meisten Vergnügen. Der Junge wusste wovon er schrieb und man merkte ihm die Leidenschaft für dieses Fach an- als mein Mal anfing zu brennen.  
Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn sich Morti mal länger als einen Monat NICHT meldet.  
Aber nein, Mister- ich- bin- ja- so- unkaputtbar- und- mächtig- dass- ich- mich- alle- paar- Wochen- davon- überzeugen- muss- dass- meine- Männer- auch- wirklich- noch- auf- meinen- Ruf- hören- da- ich- ja- sonst- nicht- weiß- ob- sie- auch- wirklich- so- loyal- und- ergeben- sind- wie- sie- immer- tun(Merlin, irgendwer muss Morti mal auseinander setzen, dass ein wirklicher Anführer niemals an der Treue seines Gefolges zweifeln braucht. Erst wenn Angst und Tyrannei das Regime von innen heraus zerfressen, beziehungsweise von der Führerfigur gefördert und gefordert werden, DANN sollte sich ein Anführer Gedanken um die Loyalität seiner engsten Vertrauensmänner machen- oder aber Morti litt unter einem nicht vorhandenen Selbstbewusstsein, sodass er es sich alle paar Wochen von erwachsenen Männern, die alle vor ihm in die Knie gingen, um den Saum seiner Robe zu huldigen, aufbauen lassen musste... wer konnte schon mit Bestimmtheit sagen, was in dem Kopf dieses Irren vorging??)  
Schnell warf ich mir das schwarze lange Etwas um, was Morti als „Uniform“ von uns verlangte, flohte noch schnell eine kurze Nachricht an Albus und schon war ich auf den Weg zum Apparations- Punkt außerhalb der Schilde Hogwarts- musste ja keiner wissen, dass ich eigentlich in der Lage war, die Anti- Apparations- Schilde der Schule zu umgehen.  
Am allerwenigsten Morti.  
Da ich den längsten Weg hatte, um an den angegebenen Zielpunkt anzukommen, konnte ich mich meistens am Rande der großen Gruppe in die Schatten drängen und ging in der großen Masse unter.  
Ich wusste, dass Morti die Male so modifiziert hatte, dass er ganz genau wusste, ob alle seine „Schäfchen“ seinem „unwiderstehlichen“ Ruf gefolgt waren. Aber zu wissen, dass der jenige anwesend war oder ob man ihn auch tatsächlich sah, waren zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Angelegenheiten.  
Und meistens kam ich mit meiner Methode davon.  
Zudem schnappte man mitunter ziemlich nützliche Bröckchen auf, wenn die Leute der Meinung waren, sie wären mit den Schatten allein.  
Woher sollten diese Hohlköpfe auch bitteschön wissen, dass es eine meine Spezialitäten war soweit mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen, dass man mich nicht mehr bemerkte?(eine äußerst nützliche Eigenschaft für einen Spion. Hat mir zum einen schon mehr als einmal meinen gottverdammten Hals gerettet und zum anderen mehr als eine nützliche Information ans Licht gebracht. Nicht, dass ich alles davon Albus zutrug. Nein, ich hatte mitunter meine eigenen Mittel und Wege die Absichten Mortis mittels dieser Informationen ein wenig durcheinander zu bringen. Effektiver, als Albus mit seinem gottverdammten Orden.)  
Heute war wieder einer jener Tage an denen Männer, die eigentlich so stolz waren, dass man meinen konnte, sie würden mit einem Besenstiel im Arsch durch die Welt marschieren, vor ihm in den Dreck fielen, seine Füße küssten und dann in erwartungsvoller Haltung auf seine weiteren mit Sicherheit durch und durch verdorbenen Befehle harrten.  
Wie immer war die Reihe auch irgendwann an mir.  
Das einzige was half, dieses... Ritual zu überstehen, waren meine zahlreichen Okklumentik- Stunden. Ich verbarg alles, was mich ausmachte unter einer blanken weißen Wand und stellte auf Autopilot um.  
Nur so und nicht anders war ich seit Jahren in der Lage, die Demütigungen, die ich von diesem... Monster im Namen meines eigenen Ahnen hinnehmen musste, zu schlucken.  
Allein war ich machtlos.  
Trotz meines Statutes als Schwert- Meister.  
Ich brauchte die Hilfe Albus’.  
Doch leider war dieser mit dem Alter immer unflexibler geworden und verlegte sich stattdessen auf das, was man wohl Schadensbegrenzung nannte.  
Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er solange auf Zeit spielte, bis Harry soweit war, seinen Part in diesem vermaledeiten Krieg zu spielen- den offiziellen Part meine ich, den, auf den Albus bereits seit dem ersten Schuljahr Harrys hinarbeitet: ein Märtyrer, der sich ohne weiter den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen im Namen der gesamten Zaubererwelt opfern würde, um das Übel mit sich in den Tod zu reißen.  
Merlin, auch wenn der Junge über einige außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten verfügte... er ist nicht Jesus und sein Vater war nicht Gott!! 

Und der Abend wandelte sich in einen jener Abende, in denen Morti einem abging, wenn er beobachtete, wie seine Männer sich an wehrlosen Muggeln vergingen.  
Merlin sei Dank konnte ich mich bei solchen „Events“ zurückhalten.  
Musste nicht selber Hand anlegen.  
Denn wenn ich diese unschuldigen Seelen schon töten muss, um meine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten, dann sollten sie wenigstens schnell und in Würde dahinscheiden.  
Auf die Frage Mortis, warum ich denn nicht wie der Rest der Meute mit meiner Beute spielte, habe ich lediglich eine meiner Augenbrauen gehoben und in meinem überheblichsten Ton gemeint:  
„Diese Schlammblüter stehen weit unter mir. Warum also sollte ich meine wertvolle Zeit mit etwas Wertlosem wie dem hier verplempern?“  
Voldemort, damals noch als charismatischer gutaussehender Mann hatte seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und schallend gelacht.  
Seitdem brauchte ich mich nicht mehr bei solchen Sessions behaupten.  
Aber tauchte ich meine Hände ob meiner Untätigkeit nicht trotzdem in dem Blut Unschuldiger??

02\. November,  
gestern Abend habe ich Harry dazu aufgefordert mich lediglich abzublocken. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.  
Ich wollte sehen, wie weit der Junge schon war.  
Wie ich es ihm gezeigte hatte, ging er in die Abwehrhaltung. Sogar fast perfekt.  
Dann fing ich an, ihn zu fordern.  
Eines muss man ihm ja lassen: er ist verdammt reaktionsschnell.  
Dennoch habe ich mehr Treffer landen können, als er abwehren konnte.  
Trotzdem eine beachtliche Leistung, wie ich neidlos anerkannte.  
Natürlich nicht laut.  
Sonst wäre mir der Junge mit Sicherheit in Ohnmacht gefallen, wenn er ein Lob aus meinem Mund gehört hätte.  
Leider passte ich einen Moment nicht auf, als mir das alles durch den Kopf ging und ich erwischte ihn am Handgelenk.  
Welches daraufhin wirklich total unangenehm knackte.  
Zu meiner großen Überraschung ging er davon weder in die Knie, noch ließ er trotz des Schmerzes das Schwert los.  
Kein Schwert- Meister, der etwas auf sich hielt, würde sein Schwert mitten im Kampf loslassen. Noch nicht mal, wenn ihm die Schwerthand abgehakt wurde. Dann nahm er es eben in die andere Hand.  
Meine zweite Überraschung war, dass er mit Verspätung dann doch in die Knie ging, das Schwert polternd zu Boden fiel und er mit seiner gesunden Hand gegen die Narbe an seiner Stirn presste.  
Okay, Problem erkannt- Morti war wieder dabei, seine allabendlichen „Vergnügungen“ dem Jungen über ihre Verbindung zu schicken.  
Seufzend ging ich neben Harry in die Hocke.  
Sorgte dafür, dass unsere Holzschwerter außer Reichweite waren und legte ihm dann eine Handfläche auf schweißnasse Stirn. Sprach einen uralten Spruch, der ihn in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf fallen lassen würde.  
Danach kümmerte ich mich so gut es ging um sein Handgelenk.  
Da Albus das Schwerttraining geheim halten wollte, was mir übrigens auch sehr recht war, konnte ich ihn nicht zu Poppy bringen, die das Handgelenk mit Sicherheit mit ein, zwei Zaubersprüchen gerichtet hätte und dann dem Jungen zwei Tage Ruhe verordnet hätte.  
Diesen Luxus konnten wir uns nicht leisten.  
Harry musste morgen beim Unterricht erscheinen und in der Lage sein, seine Hand ohne weitere Probleme zu benutzen. Unter Schmerzen zwar... aber auf der anderen Seite, hatte der Junge schon schlimmeres überlebt. Da würde das bisschen Zwicken im Handgelenk wohl eher das kleinere Übel sein.  
Nachdem ich ihn soweit versorgt hatte, dass ich sicher sein konnte, dass weder Morti seinen Schlaf für heute unterbrechen würde, noch das am Handgelenk bleibender Schaden zurückblieb, nahm ich den Jungen auf meinen Arm und apparierte mit ihm in seinen Schlafraum.  
Die anderen vier... nein halt drei Gryffindor schliefen den Schlaf der Gerechten.  
Einer von Harrys Zimmergenossen hatte sich für diese Nacht ein anders Schlafgemach gesucht...  
Dennoch konnte ich sofort sein Bett ausmachen.  
Es war das mit dem stärksten Silencio um den Baldachin.  
Mit Sicherheit damit er seine Zimmernachbarn mit seinen Alpträumen und Visionen nicht mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf riss.  
Schnell legte ich ihn in sein Bett, deckte ihn noch ordentlich zu und schloss fest die Bettvorhänge.  
Danach apparierte ich direkt in meinen Schlafraum und fiel mit dem Gedanken, dass ich langsam aber sicher mit der Recherche anfangen müsste, wo ich das reinste Silber herbekomme, todmüde ins  
Bett. 

07\. November,  
Heute habe ich Harry eine kurze Sequenz mit einem richtigen Schwert gezeigt.  
Seine smaragdgrünen Augen hingen wie gebannt an jeder meiner Bewegungen. Er schien das was er sah, regelrecht in sich aufzusaugen.  
Auf seine faszinierte Frage hin, wo ich den so fantastisch mit dem Schwert umzugehen gelernt hatte, konnte ich nur mit Schweigen antworten.  
Noch hatte er die letzte Prüfung nicht bestanden.  
Noch konnte ich ihm nicht sagen, in wie weit das Schwert mit meinem Leben verflochten war. Und hoffentlich wie es bald mit seinem sein würde...

08\. November,  
dieser merlinverdammte Bengel!  
Was zum Henker hat ihn nur getrieben, seine Runden im Schnee zu absolvieren und dann auch noch, obwohl er sich ja wohl alles andere als gut gefühlt hat, trotzdem noch zu unserer Stunde zu schleppen?  
Verdammt!  
Ich habe aber auch nicht aufgepasst, da ich noch in Gedanken bei der Zaubertrankbestellung von Morti war und wie ich ihn am besten sabotieren konnte, ohne das der Verdacht gleich auf mich fiele und ihn stattdessen durch die Übungssequenz gejagt, bis er mir erneut vor den Füssen zusammengebrochen ist.  
Erst da sind mir sein glasiger Blick und seine geröteten Wangen aufgefallen.  
Um mich zu vergewissern, dass es wirklich vom Fieber war und nicht vom Training, legte ich ihm wieder die Hand auf die Stirn und zog sie sofort wieder zurück. Der Junge kochte ja fast.  
Er gehörte zu Poppy auf die Krankenstation und nicht hier zu mir ins Schwerttraining.  
Ohne viel Federlesens begleitete ich ihn zur Krankenstation und erklärte Poppy, dass mir Potter bei meinen Runden auf seinen Weg zu ihr in die Arme gelaufen war.  
Freundliche Seele, die ich ja nun mal bin, wollte ich sicher gehen, dass er auch wirklich bei ihr ankommt.  
Sie nickte mir nur kurz zu und kümmerte sich dann um ihren Stammpatienten...  
Ging er wirklich davon aus, dass ich so ein sadistischer verbitterter alter Mann bin und ihn tatsächlich durch diesen ganzen Schnee jagen würde?  
Vermutlich ja... verdammt noch mal!

12\. November,  
Albus hatte mich am nächsten Tag nachdem Harry mit dem Fieber zusammengebrochen war, in sein Büro gerufen und mir mitgeteilt, dass Poppy Harry die nächsten Tage absolute Bettruhe verordnet hätte- also kein Schwerttraining die nächsten Tage.  
Dann versuchte er mich über die Fortschritte des Jungen auszuquetschen, doch ich konnte abwiegeln.  
Was sollte ich ihm auch schon großartig sagen?- Oh Albus, der Junge hat mich so beeindruckt, dass ich keinerlei Zweifel daran hege, dass er die letzte Prüfung auch noch besteht und ich ihn dann offiziell als meinen Schüler annehmen möchte?- Mit Sicherheit nicht!!  
Erstens wusste Albus nicht, dass ich ein wahrer Schwert- Meister war(und wenn es nach mir ging, würde er es auch nie erfahren) und zweitens musste Harry immer noch den entscheidenden Test bestehen. 

Heute Abend hatte Morti wieder eine seiner Zusammenkünfte und erkundigte sich nach dem Zaubertrank, dem ich ihn brauen sollte.  
Demütig neigte ich mein Haupt und versprach ihm, das Gewünschte sobald es fertig war, zukommen zu lassen.  
Dafür kassierte ich einen Crutio, der sich gewaschen hatte.  
Schließlich hatte ich es nicht fertiggebracht, den Trank fertig zu stellen und mitzubringen, wenn er es gewünscht hat.  
Das der Trank aber erst zu einer ganz bestimmten Phase des Mondes angesetzt werden konnte, sah der Verrückte mal wieder nicht. 

Du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass diese verdammten Treffen Voldemorts und das Schwerttraining bisher auf verschiedene Abende fielen.  
Irgendwie mag ich mir nicht die Reaktion Harrys ausmalen, wenn er mich sieht, wie ich voller Schmerz zu meinem Oberarm greife, beziehungsweise wie ich mich vollkommen geschafft aber voller Pflichtbewusstsein zu unseren Stunde schleppe... 

...

Und ab hier verließen mich die Musen...  
Der grobe Verlauf der Geschichte steht - aber er weigert sich schon ewig auf Papier gebracht zu werden^^°

**Author's Note:**

> Wer Interesse dran hat die Story zu adoptieren - bitte kontaktier mich unter: kessm@arcor.de  
> (Mach nur irgendwie im Betreff deutlich erkenntlich, dass es sich bei Deiner Mail nicht um Spam handelt, da ich erbarmungslos alles ungeöffnet lösche, was ich nicht zuordnen kann^^°)  
> Bitte nicht einfach ohne zu fragen die Geschichten nehmen und weiterschreiben - Danke^__^


End file.
